YWE King Of The Ring
Card 8 Man King of the Ring Tournament; Winner gets a World Championship Shot @ YWE Summerslam 2K13! Quarterfinals Dark Shark vs. Angel Phsycoz vs. Phenom CrazyOne vs. Mario Sanchez Blue Star vs. Lula Triple Threat Match for the YWE Championship Antho © vs. PJ Skillz vs. Double D Submission Match for the Undisputed Heavyweight Championship Victor X © vs. Shadow Results *1. Blue Star distracted Angel long enough to Dark Shark to get the roll up victory. After the match, Angel was downright livid as shouting words of what Blue Star did to him as Blue Star got a satisfied smile on his face. *4. As Blue Star was gonna for the Star Crusher, Angel's music hits and distracted Blue Star enough to see Angel comes out as Angel made a beeline after Blue Star. Angel pursuit after Blue Star left the ring quick and ran to the back as Angel was right after his heels. Lula moves on to the semis via countout. *6. After the match, both competitors shook hands as a sign of sportsmanship and respect to each other. *7. Before the match start, Antho was asking Double D to gang up on Skillz but Double D decided to attack Antho instead. Double D originally won the match via the Frog Splash but YWE Commissioner Tornado told him that Antho's foot was under the rope thus saying the match continues. *8. Tornado told Skillz that Antho came to him earlier and announces that Antho is using his rematch clause right now! *9. Before the match, it was announced that Dynamite will be the Special Guest Referee. During the match, Shadow made Victor X tap out to the Ghetto Vice (Anaconda Vice) but Dynamite stands in the ring with his arms across doing nothing. Shadow lets go of the submission and about to lay waste onto Dynamite. But Victor X came behind and lock in the Ankle Lock onto Shadow. Seconds later, Dynamite call the bell and hightailed out of there before Shadow notices what the fuck is going here as Victor won the match but Shadow didn't tap out. After the match, Victor X nails the UHC title belt onto Shadow then leaves the ring and heads to the back as Dynamite taunted to Shadow. Miscellaneous *J2Dread (Justin James & Red Dread) having lunch at a fancy restaurant prior to the event. Justin didn't like Red Dread inviting him to lunch with no Girls in site. Red Dread say to Justin to not worry and told him that Fame and Fortune is just around the corner after beating Fayth at YWE Extreme Rules 2013. *Domination told Lula that he and Kid Wild got his back. Domination also told his bro to go out there and add King Of The Ring to one of Bro Code's many Achievements. *Angel have an interview in the parking lot stating that he didn't know what Blue Star is up to, but he knows that Blue Star is picking a fight with the wrong person. Suddenly, Blue Star attack Angel from behind as Blue Star continues his cowardly assault onto Angel via multiple stomps. Blue Star then leaves as the interviewer attends on Angel. *The referee for the Undisputed Heavyweight Championship match was found lay out backstage. Category:Youtube Wrestling Entertainment Category:YWE CPVs